Meeting You In The Cherry Blossom Grove
by Ayako Chan
Summary: A Mistress of a legend. The mistress of The Clow Cards. In a fantasy world. Where she finds out her mother was the Clow Mitress before her. Now her new friend Yelan Li wants her to meet her son Syaoran Li, and falls in love with him.Final Chapter is up!!!
1. Meeting the new Mistress

Tsu: I just love this idea.

Tomoyo: It's so KAWAII!!!!!

Syaoran: That's nice Tomoyo real nice.

Meet Me in Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 1

A young woman lay on the grassy floor of the Cherry Blossom Grove. She breathed in the sweet smell of Cherry Blossoms. She sat up, and smiled at the sight of the trees in this grove. Cherry blossom's. She smiled at the slight of the little girl in the distance, planting small baby trees. Along with a little girl, and a young teen male. All of them planting the trees in a row. To bad she wasn't going to be around to see this sight for much longer…

Ten years later

"Sakura quickly get over here," a girl with purple hair and purple eyes said.

A girl ran over to her. She had short honey colored hair, and emerald green eyes.

"What is it Tomoyo," she asked?

"Look at this," Tomoyo said pointing to the piece of parchment attached to the stone wall. 

Sakura leaned over and started to read the newsletter. It read: 

__

By the Kingdom of Triplehat

The Cherry Blossom Grove near the lake will be torn down.

For the use of a new market place. We will need every young

Man in the kingdom. Please come to the palace on May 18 of

this week. We hope to see most of the able men there.

"Tomoyo this is terrible," Sakura shouted angrily.

"Sakura you do realize, that we can't do anything about this," Tomoyo said sadly.

Sakura nodded her head yes, but at the same time tears flowed down her cheeks.

Tomoyo walked over and hugged her cousin saying, "it's okay", or "it's alright".

A figure watched them. He too with a sad smile.

"One day you will show everyone, just how important the Grove is Sakura," he said then looking at Tomoyo and blushing. (Tsu: ^_^ hint hint!!)

~*~

Later that day

"Sakura have you gone crazy, you can't just go to the queen, and tell her to stop from making the new market,' Tomoyo said trying to stop Sakura.

"I'm going and that's it Tomoyo," Sakura stated.

"Fine I give up, go get your head chopped off," Tomoyo said sighing.

At the palace later

"I'll only not build over it if you can name, one person I knew who is there in that field," the queen said.

"Well there was my mom, Nakashia," Sakura said. (I don't know how to spell it)

"Y-your mother was Nakasha Avalon," the queen said.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"May I please see you in my room please," the queen said.

"Of course you highness," she replied.

They walked up in the royal hall. It had paintings of almost every royal to live at the castle. One at the end of the hall caught her eyes. It was a painting of a young man. He was wearing a green Ping Pow style robes. (This is fantasy so Ping Pow is Chinese ok.)

He was holding a sword in his hands. He had amber eyes, and dark brown hair. Also in the painting were four other women who looked like the young man. They looked a lot like the queen. After a bit of walking into another hall, they entered the royal chamber of the queen. The queen walked over to a trunk that looked like a hope chest. She opened it, and picked up some martial up and walked over to Sakura.

"Before your mother died she give me this, she wanted em to give it to you, and help you do the same she did," the queen said.

"I don't understand," Sakura replied.

The queen passed it to her. Sakura opened it gingerly. It was a light pink dress, with a dark flushed pink cape. It had a almost white pink mask to match the costume. Along with it was a necklace. It was a key, with a pink circle with a star in the inner part of it. 

"I really don't understand it," Sakura whispered.

"Please call me Yelan, and don't worry you will understand, and there's something else," Yelan said.

Yelan went inside the chest again, and took out a book. She passed it to Sakura and smiled.

"You'll got all the help you need from this book," Yelan said. "Read what it says."

Sakura did as Yelan said. She read the cover. Sakura looked at the words.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T BE TELLINHG THAT MY MOM WAS THE LAST CLOW MISTRESS," Sakura shouted.

"And now you, it was your destiny, your destiny to change the Clow cards into the star cards. But you will have to also become a hero, like your mother was. Only a few knew, and they didn't share this secret. I ask you Star Mistress please help protect our city, make you mother proud," Yelan said.

Sakura was still a little shocked with Yelan's little speech.

"I can't be a hero, I can't even fight," Sakura said.

"That can be fixed, open the book," Yelan said.

"B-but the cards will get away, like last time," Sakura said shyly.

"No they won't the power was sealed by your mother, they can only be unsealed by the wrong hands," Yelan explained. 

"Okay," Sakura said.

She opened the book closing her eyes fearing the worst. But nothing happened. But then an eerie yellow light came from the cover. The same with the back cover only white. Sakura freaked and dropped the book.

The two lights grew to human sizes. Then they disappeared and two figures can into sight. One with human features, but with the eyes of cats and wings. The other a lion like beast with armors on his body, who also had wings.

"This is Kerobearus and Yue, the two guardian's of the Clow book," Yelan said.

"You can't really think that I could be the Clow Mistress," Sakura asked?

"Don't worry Sakura, with the help of Yue and Kerobearus, you will," Yelan said. 

~*~

Sakura awoke to the sound to the daily horn. But this one was different. It was the one day of the year everyone got to see the prince. Some of the maid's daughters made a fan club. They said he was that hot. It was his birthday. Sakura never went thought. But no one cared. This year she told Yelan who asked her to go, that she would go. So she got up. She dressed. Then remembered that last night when her dad had found out about the Clow cards. She want over to her rug where her dresser was.

"AAAAAHHHHH," something screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," Sakura screamed.

She looked down to see Keroberous on the ground screaming because she had stepped on his tail.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry Keroberous," Sakura said.

"It's okay, and you can call me Kero," Kero said.

"Okay Kero, I have to get dress so, can you get out," Sakura asked?

(That's what I think. Clamp get Kero to stop looking at Sakura when she changes.)

"Ok, see you after then," Kero said leaving the room.

(^o^)

~*~

It was noon. She couldn't believe that she got up early, when the party wasn't until that evening. And she couldn't go to sleep with the scare she had earlier. So she sat there looking at her costume. Yelan had also giving her a book that would tell her what she had to do in her term of power. It had said that she was too stop Princess Meiling. It didn't say why, but Sakura knew. She knew from her past…

****

FLASHBACK

"I WANT ALL THE MEAN OVER 14 AND UNDER 25 TO COME WITH ME," shouted a girl age seven.

Lots of young men came to the little girl. Women cried children screamed. But in the most hurt was a little girl in the crowd. 

"Please Touya you can't go, please don't live me like mom did," she begged.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll come back someday," Touya said as he left the town square with the others.

Out of her father's and her life forever…

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura remembered that day. It was five years ago yesterday that he left. A tear ran down her cheek. She didn't even know where or what he was now. She got that out of her head and continued to get ready for the prince's birthday where she would met him.

Tsu: There done with the first chapter.

Syaoran: I like it.

Tsu: You like my fic's ha that's a laugh.

__


	2. The One I Can't Say I Love

S#1E: Hi all here with my second chapter. I've been so busy, with other fic's studying, and Mr. Bosma. * Teeth grind at the name *

TL: He's just a big sucky Drama teacher.

S#1E: Tsusinami, people this is my made up character Tsusinami Lang.

TL: * blushes * Start the fic…

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 2

Ding Ding!! The clock was ringing. Sakura looked at the clock.

"8:00 time to go," she said getting off the couch.

She looked once more at her dress she was wearing. It was a baby purple, with a T-shirt top. She had a black pendent and matching earrings.

"Have a good time Mistress," a voice said.

Sakura turned around. Yue was in the doorway of the kitchen. It was the first time she had heard him talk to her ever.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

~*~

"So where's this girl you wanted me to meet," a male said in a husky voice.

"Oh don't worry she's on her way Syaoran," Yelan said smiling.

Syaoran sighed. He hated it when his mother did this to him. She got him to meet woman, and then choose the one he wanted for a bride. 

Syaoran's pov:

I know mother means well. But I can't just tell her I'm in love with someone already. And yes I know it's crazy but I've seen her in my dreams. Many, many times. I've been seeing her in my dreams for almost since I was five. She told me to call her Ying Fa. She always was the same age as me. As I grow older she did too. But she always was wearing a pink mask, with a pink shirt, and a darker shade of pink for a short skirt. 

I love her more then anything.

Sakura's Pov:

I enter the castle. I was blushing. I didn't know why, but I was.

Yelan came over to me. How could she miss me? I was the only female at the refreshment table. All the other girls where dancing.

"There you are Sakura, come I want to meet my son Syaoran," she said as I followed her.

"But, you didn't say anything about meeting anyone," I wined.

I walked with Yelan to the throne room. I was blushing again. How could I be blushing at I time like this? But I should be asking why I was blushing. 

"Syaoran, this is Sakura, she's the daughter of my friend Naskito," Yelan said.

Syaoran's Pov:

I looked over at the girl. She had emerald green eyes. And mid-short light brown hair. She remained me a bit of Ying Fa. But I could be wrong after all I didn't know what she looked like in facial features. 

The Next Day (I know I'm taking up a lot of time space)

"Do you think she'll defeat the evil one," Kero asked looking at Sakura sleep.

"Yes I can see it know, she'll defeat the evil one, but also will lose the one thing that means most to her...," Yue said.

"It's so sad a young one like Sakura should lose one because of her duties," Kero said.

"Don't forget, her mother did save her loved ones life, but also ended her life," Yue said.

"Yes, but that was different, she knew what was going to happen," Kero said sighing sadly. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

S#1E: Good bye for now, * sigh * I'm going writers block.

Kero: I'll take pity on you if you give me Cheesecake!!!!!

S#1E: Whatever….


	3. Captian Touya- Bodyguard of princess Mei...

S#1E: It's been a long time since the last chapter. It's 11:20PM. I was bored. I was watching "Walking with Dinosaurs" on the discovery channel. No's no little chat with CCS people. Too tired…Sorry…

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 3

A marching band of soldiers walked down the streets of Triplehat. (God that's corny.) Behind the men was a huge carriage.

Inside was a young woman. She had her hair up in two buns, with bits of the hair hanging down. She was wearing the biggest jewels you've ever seen.

Also in the carriage was her bodyguard. He never smiled, but today was different for the first time in five years; he would see his little monster again. His sister, his lovely, sweet, god her could go on forever, but it ended all with his sister. His one and only sister, the sister he never saw grow up. The one who was now a young woman, the one who was now his age when he left five years ago? His fifteen-year-old sister named Sakura.

Sakura's Pov:

I looked out side. I saw the carriage, with her in it. So now was the time to act. My time to stop Meiling…FOREVER! I ran to my room, and quickly got my suit on. Grabbed the Clow cards, which at this time were almost all now, Sakura Cards. Kero and Yue where already waiting by the back door. As we want out the door, they explained the plan. I was too, stop the carriage, and then tell Meiling to leave before I used my powers. Something told me though, this was going to be a suicide job. I mean, Meiling's kingdom was the most powerful one in the entire world. That is on only seven kingdoms. Two in Asia, one in Japan, one in Europe, one in North America, and one in South America. All of these kingdoms where destroyed by Meiling kingdom at one point in time. Now wasn't a time for memories, now was a time to bring hope…

Syaoran's Pov:

As I almost always did I would now and then sneak out of the castle. This time though, I was going because I could feel danger coming something big was about to happen. Something that is going too is going to changing the city forever. Something that has to do with Ying Fa coming, that's why I was going, to finally see her. 

Meiling's Pov:

I looked at the small village that's what I though of this place. This place was so small compared to my city. I wouldn't even count this place on a map. I hate Japan so much, that's why this is going to be the last time I'll have to see this city, and along with the other people of this place.

Normal Pov:

The carriage stopped at the same time the horse stopped dead in its tracks. The horse continued to jump on it front legs. 

"Captain Touya, go see what the problem is," Meiling shouted.

"Yes, your highness," he said. He got out of the carriage.

When he got to the front, he saw a young girl. She was wearing a mask, with a short dress, with long sleeves along with a long cape. With her were two other strange sights. One was like a loin without a main. It had long wings and armor in different body parts. The last figure was a tall man, with long white hair in a low ponytail; he was wearing strange robes.

"Do you know who your stopping here with," Touya said.

"Hai, were stopping the evil witch Meiling," Kero said.

"Get out of the way, there's no way you can stop Princess Meiling," he said.

"We can and will try," Sakura said.

"I don't know whom you think you maybe little missy, but your going to move or you're going to taste my steel," he said. Then taking the sword out of his case.

"Fine then you're going to taste the power of the Clow Mistress and her Guardians," Yue said.

"I know for a fact that you're not the Clow Mistress you little monster," he said attacking.

She called her wand out as fast as she could, revealing the legendary staff.

"JUMP," she shouted.

Syaoran's Pov:

I watched the fight; so far, the "Clow Mistress" was losing. She got her arm cut. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face, or anything. I continued to watch.

"I agree you're a good fighter, for a child. I know you're not the true Clow Mistress, but your going to die soon anyway," Touya called out.

"I don't know where you got that, but I'll show you I was chosen, just like my mother was," she said. She then called out the arrow card.

After Touya heard that, he stopped dead in his tracks. Her mother before her… "No it can't be…Sakura…" he thought in his head.

The guards at this time couldn't just watch anymore, they started to attack Sakura and her guardians. Before the guards could catch them, they where already on the roof of a building. That's when Syaoran saw the Clow Mistresses face.

"YING FA," he yelled!

*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
S#1E: Hello people. This fic is pretty cool. I love it!!!

Syaoran: That's because you're the author.

S#1E: Shut up!!! 


	4. Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

S#1E: Here with chapter 4!!!

Sakura: Where's Syaoran again?

S#1E: Practicing his lines...or something like that.

Sakura: Okay!!! ^-^

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 4

"Mistress hurry up," Yue shouted over his shoulder

"I'm trying," she shouted back.

It was too late though her cape caught on the roof of a building, it through her back and she fell into the alley below. She seemed to blackout for a sec. When she woke up, there was a young man above her, looking down. She jumped up quickly. She was about to run away, but he grabbed her. When he pulled her back, she flew into his arms. She was about to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Please I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at the way at the end of the alley that's when hundreds of guards ran past the alley. After they where all gone, he removed his hand from her mouth.

"You see I was only helping," he said.

Sakura looked at his face. She tried her best not to gasp. It was Prince Syaoran. He looked at her as if he knew who she was.

"Um, thank you," she said looking at the floor. " I have to go, before they come back."

"Wait would you believe me if I said I've been waiting for you," Syaoran said.

"I would if I knew why," she asked?

"It started when I was a little boy, when my family told me of the Clow Mistress legend," Syaoran said. " I was very sick, and dying. Then when I fall asleep, a young girl who looks just like you came. She told me wake up, and live on. By the time I woke up, my fever broke."

"So you saw me in a dream," Sakura asked confused?

"Yes, and years after I seen you again and again," Syaoran smiled.

"Well I'm glad I helped in someway," Sakura said. " Now I have to go."

"Can I see you again," he asked?

"I don't know, one of these nights, meet me in…The Cherry Blossom Grove," she said.

"Okay, I'll be, meeting you in the Cherry blossom grove," he repeated.

She nodded and then called out the fly card, and slowly he watched her fly away to meet her guardians. He smiled and slowly walked out to in city streets, and back to the castle, and waiting for tonight. Or the nights he would wait to meet his Ying Fa.

Sakura house

"YOU DID WHAT," Kero shouted?

"Well Kero it's the least I could do, he did save me from Meiling's guards. And you know that the Li family want's Meiling stopped as much as you and me," she explained.

"What if he hurts you," he asked?

"I'll have the Clow Cards with me, to make you happy," she said.

"Alright, I couldn't have stopped you anyway," he said.

"Thank you," she said walking out the door.

In The Grove

Syaoran's pov:

I waited for Ying Fa to come. I wasn't mad that I've been waiting almost an hour. After all she didn't say what time to meet me here, but I came early anyway. That's when I saw her coming. Walking towards me. She was smiling that smile I always seen in my dreams. The one thing that my dreams where wrong about was, she was even more breath taking then in my dreams.

Sakura's Pov:

I looked at him smile when I came into his sight. I blushed a little. He smiled even more as I got closer. I knew deep inside I was falling in love with him. After all he was kind, cute, and gentle.

Normal Pov:

They met finally. They both blushed. They didn't know what to say. All sorters of emotions made their way through their bodies. They where so confused. They just looked at one other. That's when they started to move closer and closer, until there lips met in a soft kiss, full of emotion and passion.

*&*&*&*&*&

S#1E: That's it for chapter 4!

Tomoyo: S+S are back stage making out still…

S#1E: Isn't that good?

Tomoyo: No I don't have my camera!!! 

S#1E: _ _'


	5. Souls and Blossoms

AAOOPN: Here with chapter 5. Not much to say so on with the fic!!! But I will say thx too the following:  
Little Blossom  
D  
Otaku-Hime  
iii_ss  
Cherry  
Andy  
....?  
Tj  
Loveblossom70  
Reader  
And a special thx to  
Tomoyo- Thanks I forgot about you, Gomen I'll fix it this chapter!!!   
  
  
Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove  
Chapter 5  
  
The kiss broke slowly like magic. They looked one other in the eyes. And they...never blushed. They where understanding the emotion. It wasn't just the one who started and ended the kiss; they started and ended it together. No words where needed, they knew, as if they talked to one other through there minds. The silence ended with there confessions.  
  
"I'm in love with you," Syaoran said above a whisper.  
  
"I'm in love with you also," Sakura also whispered.  
  
"In my dreams, you told me to call you Ying Fa, can I call you that," he asked?  
  
"You can call me anything," she said resting her head on his chest.  
  
In the distance Yelan watched. Her friend's wishes had come true. Sakura had taken over the Clow business, and their dream for Sakura and Syaoran to fall in love had worked.   
  
  
When Sakura got back to her home  
  
She entered the door smiling happily. Her smile soon faded when that knight was at the table with her father, also at the table was Tomoyo. She seemed to be smiling.  
  
"Sakura don't your recognize your brother Touya," her father said.  
  
"NANI BROTHER," she shouted.   
  
  
Syaoran's Pov:   
  
I walked up to the castle with sweet thoughts in my mind. Ones of my Ying Fa and me in the cherry blossom grove, when we shared true loves first kiss. That's when Meiling came into my mind. I was to marry her that was the only way to save the kingdom. I could see Ying Fa with a broken heart, her tears falling down her face. I didn't want that to happen to her, she couldn't handle it.   
  
  
Tomboy's Pov:  
The Next Day  
  
I knew deep inside Sakura didn't believe it was really Touya. I couldn't blame her; after all he did leave her alone for five years. It wasn't easy for her to just forgive him so easily. I know what that was like. Before I met Sakura four years ago, I'd fallen in love, with a boy. He loved me too, he had told me before he left my life forever. He was a master of magic; his dream was to master all magic of good. His promise was he'd return when his mission was done with. That never happened, he never did returned to me.  
  
  
At The Castle  
  
Yelan sighed sadly. Even if her friends dream had come true, that didn't mean they where going to have a happy ending. Meiling was going to destroy this kingdom, only after she got what she wanted. Her son Syaoran, was what she wanted. And knowing Meiling she would get him, weather Yelan liked it or not. She wondered if Sakura would ever defeat Meiling. The thoughts ended when Meiling walked into the great hall.   
  
"When will Syaoran get here," she glared.  
  
"He will be down shortly," Yelan replied.  
  
"He better be," Meiling said.  
  
"Don't worry, guard go get Syaoran in his chamber," Yelan said smiling at the guard.  
  
The guard smiled at her, and walked down the hall. When he knocked at the young prince's room, he answered asking who was there.  
  
"It's me Eriol," he said.  
  
"Okay come in," he said  
  
The guard named Eriol entered the room, and smiled.  
  
"So how was your meeting with Ying Fa," he asked?  
  
"Eriol not so loud, and yes it went okay," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Any kisses," Eriol smirked.  
  
"Eriol you know that's none of your business," he shot back.  
  
"Come on hurry up, Meiling's waiting for you," Eriol said.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going out, cover for me," Syaoran said at the window.  
  
"I'm out of idea's what do I say," Eriol asked?  
  
"Um...tell her I went to the city gardens, mother will understand how I feel about that place. And Meiling hates Cherry Blossoms, so I shouldn't worry," Syaoran said jumping out the window.  
  
"That's just great, there goes my coffee break, of course I don't drink coffee, but there goes my break anyway," he groaned.   
  
  
The city gardens  
Tomoyo's pov:  
  
Both Sakura and me where in the city gardens or as we called it the cherry blossom grove. Sakura still didn't believe that her brother had returned. I never knew him; I only met him the evening he returned. She was looking at the ground, I knew that something happened that night she went to see the prince.  
  
"Okay that's it, what happened last night with you and the prince," Tomoyo said. "I know something happened, now tell."  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't, you'll just think I'm crazy," she replied.  
  
"Sakura I'm your best friend, we can't hide things like this from one other," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"FINE, we kissed that all," she blushed.  
  
"You did what, you got to kiss the prince, oh I wish there was something in this world to get it to replay over and over it would be so KAWAII," Tomoyo said freaking out. (Sorry it's a fantasy world; there's no camera's)   
  
"Really Tomoyo can't you take this seriously," Sakura said getting up and running out of the grove.  
  
That's when she bumped into a man. She looked up and gasped at the sight.  
  
"Oh my, Your highness I'm so sorry," she shouted.  
  
He looked up at her from the ground.   
  
"It's Sakura right, I remember you from my party a few days ago," he replied.  
  
"Hai, I'm really sorry I was in a hurry," she said. "So what brings you here."  
  
"I'm hoping to meet a friend here that's all," he said. "Before we have to destroy this place, you know Meiling's order. We really don't want to, but we have too.  
  
"Princess Meiling's doing what, she can't there are people buried here," Sakura said.  
  
"I know it's so sad, I really have to go through, good day," he said walking deeper into the grove.  
  
Sakura's face turned from sad to angry. She wasn't going to let Meiling get away with this, now Meiling was going down. She had to talk to Syaoran first though.  
  
  
Syaoran's Pov:  
  
It was about half an hour after I saw Sakura. I waited for her to arrive. My Ying Fa, my only love, I didn't know why, but I knew she was coming. Then I saw a figure in the sky coming towards the grove. As it grew closer, my smile grew too.  
  
"It's good to see you Ying Fa," I say.  
  
"Yes it's good to see you also," she said.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming," he asked?  
"I have my ways, but right now I need your help into the castle, it's really important Syaoran," she said.  
  
"What, why," he asked?  
  
"It's Meiling, I need to stop her now, if I don't she's going to destroy this grove. And my only memory of my mom, you see she was buried here. And I helped plant some of the baby trees here when I was little," she explained.  
  
"You need to get in there to stop her,' he asked?  
  
"Yes that's the reason I was given the Clow cards, to us them to stop Meiling and save the kingdoms of the world, that's my destiny Syaoran," she said.  
  
"I'll help...."  
  
He was cut off by the noise of hundreds of footsteps heard in the distance. After a few seconds, they saw the men who had come to destroy the cherry blossom grove and along with it, Sakura's very soul...  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&  
AAOOPEN: That's it for chapter 5. I know what your thinking! One word: WOW!!!  
Eriol: Wow is right that's so cool.  
AAOOPN: THX!!!!! Chapter 6 will be here soon. 


	6. Releaved To True The Form

AAOOPN: Well that was interesting.

Sakura: * hair pulled back and on end * Can I kill your little sister?

Syaoran: Get in line. * Skin as pale as a ghost *

AAOOPN: You both have to wait.

Kero: Because I'm going first. * a huge piece of cheese cake in his face *

AAOOPN: YOU GUYS SHE'S MY SISTER I GET HER FIRST.

Little Sister: Do you mind I'm trying to listen to my new CD.

Everyone: TURN THAT OFF BEFORE WE CAN IT IN YOU FRO GOOD.

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove  
Chapter 6

The mob came closer and closer to them.

"No I can't let this happen, SHELID CARD RELEASE, PROTECT THE GROVE FROM THE MOB, RELEASE AND DISPEL," Sakura shouted.

"I don't think so CLOW MISTRESS," Meiling said laughing.

Before Sakura could stop it, mages where attacking her with spells.

"You know you can only save one thing at a time, you or the grove," Meiling laughed like an insane person.

"I may not save me, BUT I'LL SAVE THE GROVE," Sakura shouted. 

"No Ying Fa, save your self, I know you love this grove, but I can't live without you," Syaoran yelled.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, it's better this way," she said.

"No Mistress, even if you give your life for the grove, after your dead the Shield won't have any power, the grove will be destroyed," Yue and Kero said joining the fight. 

"Geez you little monsters are horrible looking, they should call you the Guardian of the witch," Meiling laughed.

"Meiling you think you have the power, but really, you have none, none compared to the Clow Mistresses," Yue said.

"Oh shut up, Mages attack the whole area," she laughed. 

The mages chanted their spell; Sakura was chanting her spell to the shield card, begging it to protect them, and the grove. The attack was launched; everything from then on was in slow motion. The shield was too weak to protect the grove and them. That's when the trees in the grove and everything else were destroyed.

"Come on there dead, our job is done," Meiling ordered.

Later

"Is everyone alright," Kero asked?

"I'm fine," Yue said.

"I'm okay too," Syaoran said. "Where is Ying Fa?"

"She's over there," Yue said.

They looked over to see, Sakura standing where the Cherry blossom Grove once was.

"Hey Mistress you did what you could," Kero said.

"I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of being the little sweet girl, it's time I became the young warrior I was destined to become, Syaoran, Yue, and Kero I want you too help me," Sakura said reaching to her mask and taking it off.

"Sakura…," Syaoran asked?

"I'm sorry I never told you Syaoran, please forgive me for now, and help me fight Meiling," she asked?

"I will Sakura, now and when ever you need me, I have a friend who could also help, his names Eriol Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said.

&*&*&*&*&*&

AAOOPN: That's it for chapter 6.

Little Sister: * holding back tears * WOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS BUT THIS IS COOL!!!

AAOOPN: SYAORAN GET HER OFF THE STAGE!!!

Syaoran: With pleasure Kayla chan. * drags her off stage laughing evilly *

Sakura: …scary…

Tomoyo: …Hai…

AAOOPN: See yeah all in chapter 7! Enjoy!!! 


	7. Dying Blossom

****

AAOOPN: Oh Yeah, here, sorry about the lateness, I had writers block, and today, our lovely Prince Syaoran's gonna get his magical weapon I call Green Destiny. Yes it's from "Crouching Tiger hidden Dragon". One of my favorite movies of all time.

Syaoran: Yes thank you god, now I can get some action!!!!

AAOOPN: Your welcome ^-^

Sakura: Oh my god that was so kawaii AAOOPN!!!!

AAOOPN: What are you taking about?

Sakura: This ^-^

AAOOPN: I DID THAT BEFORE.

Sakura: So it's cuter at this size though. ^-^-^-^-^-^

AAOOPN: Syaoran get your girlfriend some help, I think someone spiked the punch at my party last night!!!!

Syaoran:…

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 7

Eriol looked at Syaoran wide eyed. He looked at the ground, and it seemed like a tear went down his cheek. 

"Syaoran I can't, it's to late for me," he said.

"Come on Eriol, we need your help," Syaoran said.

"I can't go with you, but I can give you a small gift to help you," Eriol said.

He opened his pocket, to take out a small charm. It looked like a small sword. The handle was a green color, with two long red strings tied together, with a gray-black ball at the end. And out of that end was the string unrivaled into smaller strings, and it was like that with a long chain attached to it.

"What's this," Syaoran asked? 

"The Green destiny, part of the cherry blossom grove, there are two treasures of the grove, this was one of them. The other the Cherry Blossom Mistress, also known as the Clow Mistress," Eriol explained.

"You mean, Sakura's part of the Grove," Syaoran asked?

"Yes, they say that after the grove dies, the treasures with died also, but only after the one who destroy the grove is dead, or gone," Eriol said.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes, Sakura is dying."

Sakura's Pov:

I was sitting in the grove, with my mask. I few more tears was going down my face. I was going to be strong for the grove's sake. And for Syaoran's sake. For everyone's sake. To save the one thing I always wanted to have. My love. I knew deep inside that, is wasn't going to work, though, something told me, my time was running out.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: It's short I know, but I'm, really busy. Oh and I had to tie Syaoran down to a chair 40 miles away just so he wouldn't kill me.

Sakura: And the last chapter is going to be a poem chapter. The poem's all ready and everything.

Yelan: I haven't been in the fic for so long…

AAOOPN: Don't worry you'll be in it again soon. See you ppl later bye bye. 


	8. New Warriors Fighting With The Clow Mist...

AAOOPN: Once again neleva screwed up Cardcaptor Sakura. The coolest thing ever comes to me. I got a lot of kid French channels. My sister needs to practice her French so she translates it for me. So anyway, Cardcaptors was on and. It was the one where Eriol first comes. And Tomoyo told Syaoran that she knew he liked Sakura. It was so different. I mean it was just like the manga. I mean Meiling wasn't even in it. And they have a cooler theme song, the words were different. I mean it had so many S+S moments in it. And worst of all Neleva made it. I mean why did they give the French the better show then us!!!! They even used the Japanese names!!!!!

Sakura: That sucks Ass

Everyone but Sakura: * backs off *

Tomoyo: OMG Sakura said a bad word, and I got it on tape!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: * stares at Tomoyo sweatdropping *

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 8

Eriol looked at Syaoran leaving the castle again. He felt hurt, he really did want to help, but he just couldn't face Tomoyo, especially what he did to her, yet he always looked at her from afar. That's when he jumped up. He didn't care anymore. 

"Syaoran, wait up," Eriol called out.

He then summoned a spell. That's when two figures came to him. He jumped on the back of one of them. 

"Come on lets help the Clow Mistress out," he said.

One of the figures jumped up and down.

"Alright, I'm gonna fight me a battle," it said.

Syaoran waited at the bottom, and smiled when Eriol came down.

"Decided to help," Syaoran said.

"Yep, I'm gonna help a lot," Eriol said.

They left the Palace a ground running to the once pink tree's of the Cherry Blossom Grove. They didn't know that a figure watched them from a castle window. 

"What that guy from the grove, is prince Syaoran, well now this changes everything. I'll have to see the mages about this, that Clow Mistress maybe still alive after all," Meiling said walking to the guest's rooms of the Mages.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: I'VE GOT REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN SORRY!!!! But here's a preview of a new One-shot coming out soon.

B.O.T.T.L.E:

Based on the very popular play, my drama teacher wrote.

Staring:

The CCS crew

The Create Card

And Youea and Morkeo from my fic Final Fantasy Goddess (The sequel to Final Fantasy Legend)(A CCS fic)

Sakura: It rocks, it's AAOOPN'S FIRST FIC WITHOUT ROMANCE, BTU PLEASE READ ANYWAY, IT'S FULL OF HURMOR!!!!!

AAOOPN: I bet just hearing that, no one's gonna read it…

Tomoyo: Why wouldn't the girls, after all, it has Syaoran Singing!!!!!

AAOOPN: True, and the last song is kinda a romantic song too….


	9. Crystal Blossom

AAOOPN: Here with chapter 9. I'm not going to spend much time here. Cause Cardcaptors is on. All new episodes!!!!!! In the third Season. Yeah!!!!

Syaoran: And why can't you just ship it today….?

AAOOPN: Cause my friend dared me to tape all the CCS episodes. And so far, I got three tapes. I'm not missing one so far.

CCS Crew: That's pretty cool.

AAOOPN: No my mom thinks I'm insane. As soon as it's over, she's making me tape over them, but hey I'm just gonna tape it with the CCS Movies!!! That's right, I have the Anime Movie Channel, and the movies playing in two weeks. I mean Both!!!!!

Morkeo: That's cool, can I watch please!!!!!

AAOOPN: my entire group friend is coming over just to see it too. What's funny is, I'm the only one who will write fanfic's besides my friend Clow Mistress. A new author on the site. We're writing a new fic together, it's really cool. Now start the fic!!!

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 9

A figure sat down on the top of a dead tree, in the grove; it watched the young prince, and the young wizard out in the sky making there way to the small river by the grove. The figure looked over at the river that's where the young Cherry Blossom Mistress, her friend, and two guardians waited for their arrival. The figure traced her hand in a circle and then it disappeared leaving behind a small crystal Cherry Blossom behind, at the truck of the tree.

Sakura's Pov:

Syaoran landed with three other people or at least two human looking people and a beast that looks a little like Kero only black, and had butterfly wings. Tomoyo kind of looked at the young man with Syaoran. She was trying to remember if she had seen him before, or not. He just looked at her and smiled, and then turned to Syaoran and me.

"We're here Sakura, this is my friend Eriol, he's a master at magic, he'll help us out with the little Princess problem," Syaoran said.

"ERIOL," Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol blushed and looked at the floor, not dare looking at her face, nor her eyes.

"Hey since when do you guys know one other," I asked?

"We've met," Tomoyo said glaring at him still.

"We know each other from earlier years in life," Eriol said blushing.

I looked at Eriol's blush and Tomoyo's look and then an idea popped into my head, a very Tomoyoish idea. I knew now that Eriol had a crush on Tomoyo, and maybe at one time she did too.

"Come on, I don't know what happened between you too, but we got to save my kingdom right now," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo glared at him. He kind sweatdropped and looked away before she jumped him and hurt him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
AAOOPN: Okay it was a bit a longer but I'm sick again.

Sakura: Awww

Syaoran: hehehe

AAOPN: * punches him *


	10. The Truth about Princess Meiling

AAOOPN: Yeah, here with chapter 10. And now I broke my record, I have written more chapters and words over in my life. Well I know I need hundred more words. In this chapter anyway hehe. So now after this chapter there's two more. And the last is just a poem. But I know how people are up-set that Sakura's dying and all. So I'll write a sequel, one with a happy ending. So now start the fic. That's the only news.

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Chapter 10

The mages made their way to the once beautiful grove. This time they were the only one they were to try and destroy was the mistress. They marched strongly and bravely. With only a few minutes away from there soon to be battle zone.

Soon they made it to the grove. That's when a fire like man man with orange wings flew above them shooting fire balls at the mages. Many were shot down at that moment. (Don't mind this, I was watching Brave Heart today for school. I got the idea from the arrow people.)

*&*&*&*&*

Sakura listened to the powerful, marching sound of the mages coming to the grove. She shivered at the thought of the battle. Would Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol make it? Would Yue and Kero? Would she?

"I don't think we can do this with only the six of us," Yue said.

"Just let me try," Sakura said. "Fire card attack the mages with your fire balls, release and dispel."

The fire card was released it looked at it's mistress and bowed, and then flew off to where the mages were coming.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Meiling watched the fire magic. Her eyes there usual black color. But then they changed to a brown-red color.

"What, what's going on where am I," she asked?

"Your going back under my control, your not getting free Meiling," said a voice in her head.

"N-no please get out of my body," she screeched as her eyes once again changed to black.

After Meiling had fallen to the ground, she had gotten back up, only this time, yet as all the time before; the demon in her body was in control. She picked up a spear near by, and walked to the battlefield ahead. 

&*&*&*&*&

AAOOPN: Sorry about the lateness, I really needed time to think of stuff. So I hope this will make up for the lateness sorry…


	11. Good-Bye...For Now

AAOOPN: Here with chapter 11. I do believe almost everyone has giving up on my fic. T-T tears…..I suck boo who…

Sakura: * **pats her on back ***

AAOOPN: T-T start the fic.

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom

Chapter 11

Soldiers came from everywhere; nothing was stopping them from this attack, not even the god of fire. Then four colors were seen in the distance. Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue, were the colors of the gods. The god of Fire, the goddess of Wind, the goddess of the earth, and the goddess of water, were the aura's of the colors seen. Then a dark blue was seen, along with a dark forest green, and a light pink, mixed with the goddesses aura's, making a big ball of spirits powers Then came toward the soldiers. Killing all in that path. 

Meiling watched as her soldiers got them selves killed. Tears flooded down her cheeks, she didn't want war, she always wanted peace, and this all started with her getting the throne five years ago. This demon took her over as soon as she took the throne.

"Stop your crying brat," said the demon inside her.

"How can I, your getting my warrior killed," Meiling sobbed.

"Oh come on, we got a Mistress to kill," the demon said.

The demon took control over her again; her eyes turning there black color of death again.

In the forest

"Sakura mix the four elements together, and then use the power of your aura and Syaoran's and mine, it will make a huge power bomb," Eriol said.

"Okay," she said nodding her head.

Sakura called the cards out and they made a circle around Sakura and the others. Slowly they drew their hands together and then the aura's shoot out at the soldiers. 

The demon ran down the hill, running toward Sakura. Before Sakura could movie the demon got Sakura in the shoulder.

"You stuipd girl, will you quiet fighting it," the demon said.

"Who is Meiling talking to," Syaoran said when he went to Sakura's side.

"I can sense it, that's not the real Meiling, a demon has possessed her," Yue said.

"Who cares this is the body, I'm gonna kill that little Cherry Blossom bitch in," the demon said in rage.

"How are we suppose to stop her, without hurting Meiling," Sakura asked holding her arm in pain?

"You have to us the light card on her," Kero said.

"Okay," Sakura said trying to get up.

When she tried she fell to the ground. But then got up again. This time without falling.

"Light card, get the Demon out of Meiling's body," she shouted!

The card went around Meiling's body, and then a black shadow was being sucked out of her body. The shadow settled down beside Meiling's body, which now was on the ground with Meiling sleeping. The demon got up revealing a gargoyle like beast. She had black-gray hair, and gray skin, she had black wings, and was wearing a gray kimono.

"Now your finished," Sakura shouted. "Elements come to my aid, help me destroy this demon! 

Not only did the four elements came to her aid, but every card with an element to it. With this power mixed into on element, the demon was kill in an instant.

"We did it," Sakura shouted!

Without warning she groaned in pain, and fell to the ground. Syaoran ran to her side catching her before she fell. She gasped for air. She wouldn't breathe; tears were falling down her eyes. She looked into Syaoran's eyes, he too was crying. She raised her hand to his eyes and cleared the tears from his eyes.

"Syaoran…don't be…sad…for me I'm going to be…with my mother, just promise me your won't forget…me…," Sakura said.

Then she took her last breaths of the sweet smell of the grove. The breeze blowing in her hair. The small cherry blossoms blew. One small cherry blossom twinkled in the sunset, as it landed on Sakura's cheek. Syaoran looked at it confused. This was a emerald, not a cherry blossom, but this emerald was pink, not green, like most emeralds.

The night is cold, and black as the girl walks,

She breathes heavily, the cold air flowing in her body,

She gently walks down what's left of a once beautiful Grove,

Gently she looks up at the man at a small grave stone

The girl walks to his side,

He doesn't notice her there, 

She smiles at him, and for the millionth time, she looked at the grave,

That said her very self:

Clow Mistress 2nd, Cherry Blossom Mistress

A small tear rolled down the mans cheek as he turned to leave,

Then the girl slowly faded away…

The End 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Violin: I know you ppl are really mad that Sakura dies, but there's a sequel. It's going to be called "Meeting you By Me Grave" Or

"Meeting you in the forest of Hope"

You guys decide, review me what you want it to be. 

By the way I'm really crying.

Spinal: I was only in one chapter!

Ruby: Me too!!

Violin: you guys are gonna play a bigger part in the sequel.

Byes see you then!


End file.
